1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet folding device for folding a sheet of paper or the like in an accordion fashion as a step of a process of making an artificial flower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When it is intended to make an artificial flower in a kindergarten or a school using thin sheets of paper, conventionally a plurality of thin sheets of paper are at first layered one on another and then folded in an accordion fashion with a width of 1.5 cm or so, whereafter the thus folded piece of paper is bundled at an intermediate portion thereof and then opposite end portions of the individual sheets of paper are opened and arranged so as to form petal of a flower. By such a process, a three-dimensional artificial flower such as a rose can be formed.
However, the conventional process is very inefficient because much time and labor are required to fold layered sheets of paper in an accordion fashion. Accordingly, it is inconvenient to make a large number of artificial flowers by the process.